Morning's Revenge
by Connie Nervegas
Summary: Sort of a songfic collage. Mikey gets revenge through dance.


_This one is rather crazy. I know the lyrics of these songs don't exactly comment on the story. But I'm going for sound over lyrics here, so you'll probably have to go listen to them on Youtube to get the full picture. Sort of a compilation of relentlessly energetic dance songs. I tried to pick ones that I think are fun. I'd just go insane if I were woken up to them. And I think Raph dancing to "Ya Mama" would be truly bitchin'. Oops. The lyrics I got for "Ya Mama" were wrong. Fixed now._

_Songs in order are "Bla Bla Bla" by Gigi D'Agostino, "Tribal Dance" by 2 Unlimited, "Ya Mama" by Fatboy Slim, and "Toyfriend" by David Guetta feat. Wynter Gordon._

Mikey jumped out of bed. It was only 5:30am, but he was totally energized. He usually slept in late, but his brothers had forced him to go to bed early. Forced wasn't the right word. Don had handcuffed him to the bed. Corporal punishment. This is child abuse, he thought. He stooped next to his bed, casting about for the key. Raph was snoring loudly in the next bed and he knew that Leo and Don were still asleep in the next room. Leo would be up soon and maybe he could ask him to set him lose. He knew that April was sleeping on the bed in the infirmary. Maybe she would wake up soon.

But Master Splinter saved him. He grumbled under his breath the whole time that he was going to skin alive whoever was responsible.

"Oh, Don did it," Mikey said at full volume, not bothering to quiet his voice for Raph.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Splinter asked as they shuffled into the kitchen together.

Mikey pushed a chair into Splinter's legs and he collapsed into it. "Don't you worry about it. I'll get some food on the stove. We need some wake up music."

He pulled out his CDs.

**A A BEN****  
****WAREM A BEN BEN****  
****WAREM BEN BEN BEN****  
****WAREM A WA TWO BEN BEN****  
****WAREM A BLA A BLA BEN****  
****WAREM A A BEN****  
****WAREM BEN BEN BEN****  
****WAREM A TWO BEN BEN**

He turned it up as loud as he knew his father would allow, cackling to himself. Mikey hummed along as he grabbed the eggs and milk from the fridge. He swayed with the beat as he whipped the eggs in the frying pan. The song pulsed through the lair.

"That is a very interesting song," Splinter said. Mikey knew he meant terrible. His tail was twitching in agitation.

"Really gets your blood going, doesn't it?" He flipped his omelet into the air and caught it in the frying pan behind his back.

There was a loud and forlorn moan from Leo and Don's room. He snickered to himself as Leo sat at the table and held his hands over his ears.

"Turn that off," he said in a scratchy, yet commanding voice.

Well, he would oblige. He changed the CD and a new song vibrated off the brick walls.

**You've got to move it feel the temperature****  
****Into the rhythm let the fire burn****  
****So get into it- get into the trance****  
****This is the rhythm of the tribal dance****  
****'The tribal dance!'**

Mikey threw down the frying pan, overcome with energy and pulled Leo up by the hand. "Come on. Dance with me!"

"I can't," Leo said, crossing his arms.

"If you can use the twin katanas, then you can dance," Splinter said sourly as he flipped some bacon. "You don't because you refuse to learn."

Ah, that did it. Mike knew that Leo refused to believe that there was anything he couldn't learn. Especially if it was hinted that he refused to learn on purpose.

Mikey broke into a crazy dance, flapping his arms out like a chicken and motioned to Leo to follow along. He cautiously joined him, stepping very deliberately and missing more than half of Mikey's steps. Eventually, Leo just gave up and stood there lamely, watching Mikey.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT!" Raph screamed in a desperate rage. "Oh, sorry, Sensei."

"We all share your frustration, Raphael," Splinter said as he served the bacon onto a platter. "But none of us resort to such rude language."

"I'll play a different song for you, Raph, if you promise to dance with us."

"Yeah, whatever," Raph said, without thinking. "Hey, wait…"

He was really waiting to get Raph dancing. Leo was really bad. He had no sense of rhythm and he kept jumping on his feet. He knew that if he could only get Raph started that he would absolutely lose it, no matter how early in the morning. Raph couldn't do anything halfway. He'd calculated the risks. He would either punch him out and go back to bed or else he would dance.

**Push the tempo****  
****Push the tempo****  
****Push the tempo****  
****Praise the tempo****  
****Praise the tempo****  
****Praise the tempo**

**Shake what your mama gave ya.**

Leo had given up and was just watching the two of them. Splinter went into the bathroom, presumably to hide from the noise until they were done.

Luckily for Mikey, Raph was still in a half-sleep state and started dancing. If he'd been fully awake he probably would have hit him instead. Mikey loved watching Raph dance. He was like a crazy person. But a crazy person who was a bitchin' dancer. It was probably because he had no real sense of self-preservation. At least this early in the morning. Mikey wondered if Raph's dancing could kill anyone. He went at it with all the energy he had and jumped sideways off the kitchen cupboards, spinning in the air. He landed on the table and Mikey joined him. Mike had a hard time as keeping up as Raph's feet flew and he spent half of the time somersaulting.

Then the song stopped and was replaced with another sound. He was glad because even though he was faster than Raph, he had a proper pain response and Raph just ignored his.

Leo had changed the music. "Go to it, girl," he said. Mikey looked around for this girl and saw April standing in the open doorway of the lab in her pajamas.

**I wanna put you in my closet ****  
****I wanna play till I'm exhausted ****  
****Come come baby come be my****Toyfriend****let me play with you ****  
****Come come baby come be my ****  
****Toyfriend till I'm through with you**

She jumped on the kitchen table at a run and both Mikey and Raph cleared the table. They knew that she didn't need their help. She was a better dancer than any of them. She went out to clubs a lot, which made Mikey extremely jealous, plus she had a flexible spine. That might have something to do with it.

She twisted and gyrated to the music while they watched and cheered her on. Mikey had an urge to try some of her slinkier moves, but knew that he couldn't bend that far backwards.

"What's going on?" Don asked, as he wandered towards them, his eyes half shut. He looked like a zombie.

"We're having an early morning dance competition!" Mikey said. He could barely contain his excitement and hopped up down. "Why don't you try it?"

"Sure," Don said.

Then Mikey heard a click and felt something close around his wrist. Don had handcuffed him to the handle of the fridge. All the excitement died away instantly. Leo turned off the CD player. April slowly climbed off the table as if all of her joints had frozen up.

Don took a piece of bacon and Raph mopped off his brow with the hand towel. Then Raph, Leo and Don went back to their bedrooms and April went back to the lab. Mike could hear all three of the doors close behind them as they crawled back into bed.

What a way to ruin his morning. At least he was close to the food. He reached for the frying pan and sat down next to the fridge on the floor, eating the omelet with his fingers.

Then Master Splinter came casually out of the bathroom. "Master Splinter, help me!" Mikey said. "They handcuffed me again. The injustice!"

But Master Splinter pretended he hadn't heard him, went into his bedroom and shut the door.

Mikey waited for three more hours to be freed until Leo's alarm clock went off.


End file.
